The Truth
by LonePo3t
Summary: This is the story by Lonemoonspirit which is actually me the 1st Chapter is explaining why I am under this name. After that the story will finally be continued with some minor changes. Will be rated M for Inu's potty mouth and the pairing is Kagome and Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all of you who are wanting to read this story. I know what some of you might be thinking the truth does not belong to you and blah blah blah. Well here's the thing I AM LONEMOONSPIRIT and i do own this story. The reason it is under a different user name is because I forgot my original log in info haha sooooo i had to create a new profile.

If you still want to be a baby about how I am not who I say I am and this story isn't mine well then that's your problem, cuz I don't give a f**k.

I am going to be making some changes In how the story flows and maybe how some of the characters act, for instance Sesshy might be fun loving and Inu might be the one with a stick up his butt. Just saying.

About updates. I will let most of you know now that there may be times I update frequently like twice a week. But most will be maybe Twice a Month, just know that most of the updates will be based on reviews because I do love when people dish out constructive critisism but if you're the type that just loves to flame well then you don't need to read this story and might as well back out now.

Oh and so I don't have to do this later

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE PLOT AN WHATEVER OCs MAY BE PRESENT EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!


	2. Chapter 1: Through the well

AN::::Ok this story here is mine i just forgot my login info a while back so i had to create a new account. I AM LONEMOONSPIRIT. So if you please would not accuse me of stealing this story i would be much obliged. Thank you for reading this and enjoy the revised story

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned buuutt it do not only the plot and any oc's I come up with.**_

She was born in 1870, but was brought to the future to keep her safe from the hidden dangers of the time. Now she is know as the time-traveling miko Kagome Higurashi and she never knew any of this until her 17th birthday. The day her life got even more complicated.

* * *

Ch1: Through the well

**October 31, 1870. 11:00 pm**

'Hush my child

Be still, be still

Hush my daughter

This time is not safe'

A petite cloaked figure unseen by human eyes is running through the streets of London before dawn. The figure is carrying a small black and baby blue bundle and if you listened carefully you could hear the tiny whimpers of a waking baby.

"Hush little one, we do not wish to be heard", whispers the feminine cloaked figure

'Hush my child

Be still, be still

Hush my daughter

your life is at stake'

'We are almost there', she thought,' I just pray that Elaina shall not be found.'

Just up ahead was the edge of the forest, and she bolted in not noticing that they were being watched by an unseen force. She raced to a small clearing where there stood an old vine covered well, and took a quick look around before securing the child against her and jumping in and within seconds she and the child disappears in a brilliance of green light. Unknown to them another being was following but stopped at the wells' edge.

A deep voice reverberates throughout the clearing, as the being chuckles. It tilts its head toward the lightened sky and speaks. "My dear," it says to no one, "you will not keep me from what is mine I can guarantee you this. She **WILL** be mine." And as quick as a flash the being was gone.

* * *

*with the cloaked figure*

For this cloaked figure not a second had passed as she and the child plummeted into the well that they had gently reached the bottom. As she looked up she saw not open sky but a wooden roof and connected to the side of the well was a rope ladder. After a short trip up the ladder, she stands in an old well house and makes her way towards the door. As she opens up the the door she saw not the forest area she disappeared from but tall skyscrapers, a modern shrine and the early morning light.

The only thing that ran through her head was _its good to be home._

* * *

**_AN:: Okay people if you want to review it would be most appreciated. _**

**_I will not tolerate any flamers! So if that's you then don't freakin read this story!_**

**_I would like to remind you that updates will mostly be once or twice a month but if I'm feeling generous than it might be more._**

**_Inuyasha: yea right you mean if your not being lazy_**

**_Me:Now now yasha I'm not lazy I'm just busy_**

**_Inu: no your lazy_**

**_Me: nu-uhhh... well maybe :3_**

**_Inu (smirks): Told ya _**

**_Me: Pshhh whatever_**


End file.
